KC Punishment
by WhalesRKewl
Summary: Basically, a bunch of one-shots about the Kane Chronicles Characters reiceving Corpral Punishment. Request are aloud. Warning: This contains non-sexual spanking of teens and 5000 year old gods. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie had been getting a little more rebellious than usual. A little too rebellious for Julius' taste.

"Osiris, what do you suggest I do" Julius asked the god after telling him his dilemma.

 _"Well, when Horus misbehaved, Isis and I usually resulted to corporal punishment"_ Osiris's voice spoke from his head. Julius was shocked at the answer.

"Does it work" Julius asked, considering his options.

 _"Have you seen or heard of Horus decapitating statues **lately"** _ Osiris asked. Julius sighed.

"I guess I'll give it a try" Julius said.

He walked to the middle of the hall and stood next to the scales of truth.

"Anubis" Julius called out. In a matter of seconds, a black doorway appeared and out stepped the god of funerals.

"Yes sir" Anubis said as he bowed.

"Fetch Sadie for me" Julius replied. Anubis gave him a confused look.

"And Carter sir" Anubis asked while he cocked his head slightly to the side.

"No. Just Sadie" Julius told the god. Anubis knew from the tone of his voice that what Sadie was about to receive, was not a good thing. Julius's expression showed anger, sadness, regret and something Anubis couldn't place, and it made Anubis nervous.

"Y-yes Lord Kane" Anubis said quickly, causing him to stammer. He quickly opened a portal to the 21st Nome and stepped through it.

α∞α∞α∞

"Sadie, just get up! You have a class to teach" Carter said in a frustrated tone. For the past hour, he had been trying to get his sister to get ready to teach her class, but she stubbornly refused. At the moment she was sitting on her bed in a black shirt, jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket.

"For the last time, _no"_ she responded as she slipped her headphones back on. Carter was about to drag her off her bed, when a doorway of darkness appeared. Out of it stepped Anubis.

"Not now Anubis. Sadie has a class to teach" Carter told him.

"You father wishes to see you Lady Kane" Anubis said.

"Hey! What about me" Carter cried out.

"Ha" Sadie said triumphantly. Anubis gave Carter a look of pity before turning to Sadie.

"Ready to go" he asked, extending his hand. Sadie nodded as she took his hand and they both stepped through the portal.

"Wait, who's gonna teach her class"?!

α∞α∞α∞

When they got there, Julius was sitting on the throne with Ammit on his lap.

"Anubis, stay here. Me and Sadie need to talk" Julius said, giving Ammit to Anubis as he stood up. Anubis bowed and sat cross legged in front of the throne. Julius grabbed Sadie by her upper arm and hauled her into another room. Julius closed the door, and turned to his daughter.

"I heard you've been unwilling to teach your class, and refuse to study or do your homework. True or not true" Julius asked. Sadie's first thought was to lie, but she knew that her father could get the feather of truth and ask her the same question.

"True" Sadie said. Julius sighed.

"Okay Sadie, take off your jacket and come here" Julius said as he sat down in a straight backed, armless chair. Sadie took off her jacket and put it on the table. She hesitated before walking over to her father. Once she was in arms length, Julius grabbed her belt loop and pulled her next to him. The next thing he did shocked Sadie. He began to unbutton her jeans.

"Dad, what are you doing" Sadie screamed.

"Giving you your punishment. In other words, spanking you" Julius said as he attempted to pull down her jeans. Sadie just slapped at his hands.

"Sadie, if you insist on being difficult, I can just call Anubis to come and assist me" Julius threatened. Hearing this, Sadie let her arms drop to her sides. She was _not_ going to let Anubis see her in her underwear!

Julius pulled her pants down and let them pool around her ankles. He then pulled Sadie over his lap so that her feet didn't touch the floor.

"Dad, please don't do this, I'm way too old for this" Sadie cried out. Julius just shook his head and reach for the waistband of her black panties.

"No" Sadie cried out as she reached back.

"Anubis is always a call away" Julius reminded her sternly, causing Sadie to let go of her underwear and sigh in defeat. Anubis seeing her in her underwear was one thing, but seeing her bare bottom? Sadie shuddered at the thought.

Julius pulled Sadie's panties down to meet her jeans and Sadie blushed. Her bare bottom was on display for her father to see!

"Alright Sadie, I'm going to start now" Julius said. Sadie nodded, telling herself that she wouldn't make a sound during the spanking. She wouldn't let him have that satisfaction.

Sadie jumped a little when the first smack hit her right butt cheek. The second one hit the left, and the third one hit the middle. Julius spanked her again and again on that pattern and soon, Sadie found herself under a rhythm. After a while, Sadie found herself unable to keep quiet.

"Ow! Stop, please! Oh! I'm sorry! Please! I won't do it again" Sadie cried out. Her pleas fell on death ears as Julius continued to spank her bright pink bottom. Soon, Sadie began to struggle and kick and Julius was having a hard time keeping her on his lap.

"Sadie, stop moving" Julius told her but Sadie continued to kick.

"Do you want me to call Anubis" Julius said as he spanked her now light red bottom.

"Noooo! I'm sorrrrrryyy" Sadie wailed and reduced her kicking a bit. Julius gave her a few more smacks before asking.

"Sadie, do you know why you are in this position"?

Yessss! I was OW! Not t-teachinnng my classes OW! I wasn't OWCH! Doing my home worrrk! Or OW OW OW S-st-STUDYING" She wailed. Julius nodded as he began to spank her sit-spots and thighs causing her to screech, wail, and buck over his lap.

OW! DADDY PLEEEEAAASSSE STOP" Sadie sobbed before going limp over his lap. After a few more smacks, he stopped and pulled up her panties, causing her to squeal in pain. He rubbed her back and spoke soothing words until her sobs turned into sniffles. He let her up and watched as she pulled up her jeans. She winced when the rough material scraped her burning backside.

"I'm sorry" she croaked out.

"All is forgiven. You better start teaching you class tomorrow. I'll be sending Anubis in at random times to check if you are but for now, you and Anubis go and get some ice cream. I can sense that he's feeling guilty for bringing you here forthis"Julius said. Sadie felt her blood freeze.

"Are you saying Anubis heard the whole thing" Sadie said slowly. She groaned as her father nodded his head. She gathered her jacket and walked out of the room. She walked back into the hall of truth to see Anubis still sitting in front of the throne. He was looking down at Ammit as he stroked him.

"Hey" Sadie said as she stood infront on him.

"Hello La- I mean, Sadie" Anubis said, still refusing to meet Sadie's eyes. She kicked softly in the leg.

"Come on. My dad orders you to take me out for ice cream" Sadie told him. After a moment, Anubis looked up at her with a grin.

"As you wish Sadie Kane".

 ** _So theirs the first chapter. This is a series of one shots so this will not be the only chapter._**

 ** _If you want to do a request, please put who you want spanked by who, and why they are being spanked. Also, putting the time period would be nice if you want a god being spanked. I'll do anyone spanked by anyone. You can have a god spanked by a mortal, a boy spanked by a girl, or whatever. Plese put your request in comments or PM me!_**

 ** _R &R_**

 ** _~WhalesRKewl_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guest: thank you!**_

 _ **Alaska: your wish is my command.**_

 _ **: Here you go. I changed it just a smidge.**_

At Julius's request, Anubis went to spend some time at the 21st Nome. The only problem? Carter was the only one their. Things got real award real fast.

"So, where is everyone else" Anubis asked Carter, who was sitting on the couch and tinkering with something.

"1st Nome. Taking a class on cheese elementist. They'll be back tomorrow " Carter replied putting the thing down on the table.

"I am stuck her with you then" Anubis asked as he leaned up against the statue of Thoth. Carter stood up.

"Apparently. Look I'll be back. Don't break anything" Cater said as he walked out of the room.

Anubis walked over to the object and saw that it was some sort of necklass. He carefully picked it up by the chain. As soon as he did that, the pendant fell off and fell on the groumd with an audiable CRACK! Anubis stood their, frozen.

"What was that" Carter asked as he came down stairs. He looked between the floor and Anubis several times before giving the shocked Anubis a glare.

"I told you not to touch anything! It took me eight weeks to make Zia that pendant and you broke it in five seconds" Carter yelled.

Anubis shrunk back, feeling like a child.

"I'm sorry. I can fix it for you" Anubis said and mentaly kicked him self for how week he sounded.

Carter just shook his head and grabbed Anubis by his wrist. He dragged to god towards the couch, sat down, and layed Anubis over his knees in one quick moments.

Anubis took a moment to register what was happening. He had seen Horus in this postion many times, and had even been in the same postion a few times. He knew exactly what Carter was about to do.

"Wait" was all Anubis could say before Carter gave him the first swat, causing him to jump, Swat after swat rained down and soon, Anubis started to feel uncomfortable.

"Carter, I really am sorry" Anubis said. If Carter had heard him, he didn't show any sign of it. In fact, the only thing he did, was pull down Anubis's jeans to reveal his black boxers.

"Hey" Anubis yelped as Carter began to spank him again. Anubis could really feel the sting now.

"Ow! Carter, stop! Ow please" Anubis had resorted to beging. If Horus were their, he would've beeen laughing his head off.

Again, Anubis's pleas were on death ears . Carter continued to spank him and Anubis yelped with each hit.

After seeming like it was never going to end, Carter stopped. Instead of breathing a sigh of relif, Anubis clenched his teeth together. Whenever he or Horus, were in this in this position with Isis, this wasn't where it ended.

Unfortunantly, Anubis was right. Carter tugged at the waist band of his underwear until it was around his ankles with his jeans. Carter than continued to spank Anubis's light red bottom.

"Ow, Ow, OW" Anubis cried out. His face turned bright red. To his surprise, a tear made it's way down his cheek.

"Ow Carter! Don't you think your going to far" Anubis asked.

"Nope" Carter replied as he continued to pound away mercusly at his bottom.

Soon, Anubis couldn't take it any more and began to sob quietly. After a minute or two, Carter stopped and gently shoved Anubis off his lap. The god cried out when his rear made contact with the floor. Carter grabbed the remains of the necklace and walked up stairs, not giving Anubis a second glance.

Anubis quickly pulled up his pants and underwear and stayed on his hands and knees. He wiped away a few tears.

If any other god heared about this, he'd been the laughing stock of the next millenia.


End file.
